Ichikawa Hitoshi
First NameEdit Hitoshi (Hitoshi; Even-tempered, level, benevolence, charity) '' Last NameEdit Ichikawa ''(Ichikawa; marketplace river, one river) IMVU UsernameEdit TonberryShuffle Nickname (optional)Edit Beggar Age & Date of BirthEdit 22 years old - March 4 228 AN GenderEdit Male EthnicityEdit Takigakure no Sato HeightEdit 5'11" (180.3 cm) WeightEdit 236 lbs (107.3 kg) Blood TypeEdit AB+ OccupationEdit Med-nin, Monk, traveling spiritualist. Scars/TattoosEdit Tattoos and piercings covering his entire body. Despite being intentionally bland there is still a level of artistic license taken with everything as a whole. Most tattoos corresponding with the piercings and metal implants form short straight lines in small formations with these collections corresponding with meridians found all over the body. In places where it's difficult to deal with implants--such as the bottoms of the feet--there lies only tattoos. All the ink in the tattoos contains some degree of silver and the implants are all gold. This is due to the conductive nature of both types of metal and the natural sterility and even anti-bacterial nature of both metals making their presence safe in his body even without his knowledge of metal jutsu. Wears an eye patch for an unrevealed reason. AffiliationEdit Nomadic Relationship StatusEdit Currently single Personality & BehaviourEdit Coincidentally Hitoshi's name does a very adequate job of describing his overal demeanor. He's very calm and level even in the face of adversity and anger. More often than not playful though not to the point of absurdity. He sees no point in not lightening up any situation he can. Nindo (optional)Edit "Brooooooo...." "The world can be a better place." "There is no price to great to pay." Bloodline/ClanEdit The Ichikawa clan claims its origins to the swampy marshlands to the southern edge of Waterfall Country. It was even there that their name--meaning 'one river'--is derived. It was in this terrain that was perfect for a variety of species that they would begin their study of plant and animal life even decades before the discovery of chakra and the introduction of the modern day ninja. They had started early to find ways to adapt the local flora and fauna to suit their needs. Cross breeding plants to get desired results ranging from a new color all the way up to a better crop. Taming animals and even cross breeding them. In the more extreme cases even voluntary infection of parasites and pathogens in controlled environments for forced evolution. A majority of these practices had fallen into disuse when the first of their line had taken to the profession of a ninja. A few of the more extreme and more useful rewards had remained though; primarily a symbiotic parasite bred to co-exist in the Ichikawa member's body for their entire life time and potentially beyond. Despite ninja training they had remained mostly supplemental in combat. Their more inventive members devising new seals and designs on the Six Realm's initial seal. Furthermore, with the parasite in mind they even delved into the healing arts. After multiple wars and changing borders the Ichikawa clan is but a shadow of its former self. Primarily supplemental and passive methods had been changed to an extreme that many of their members would even lead lives of criminals and vagabonds with only a handful finding themselves in the service of a ninja village. Primary specialty: Fuuinjutsu Secondary specialty: Healing Practices: As a means of expediting the training process and ensuring a thorough curriculum Ichikawa generally make use of their fallen comrades. With the seals laid on their bodies keeping their souls from moving on to the afterlife. Only when willing will they implant these souls--not unlike a Jinchuuriki-- their children and new borns. This allows the adults to get training done at an exponential rate. A second in the real world could be hours in the mind's realm. The sharing of minds even allowing almost a direct link from person to person. In this way even the youngest child with enough skill could learn every single one of the clan's jutsu before graduating from the academy. To this end they can even learn every jutsu that the clan member sealed into them knew. These practices allow each clan member freedom to pursue their own avenue of training on their own time while in the world. FamilyEdit Current mentor: Name: Ichikawa Kenta Age: (at death) 28 He's revealed very little about his own past to Hitoshi. He has proven a great ally and aid throughout his life and has done nothing other than look out for his 'hosts' well being Ninja RankEdit Jounin Element OneEdit Fuuton - Wind Release Element TwoEdit Doton - Earth Release Weapon of choiceEdit Khakkhara - ''(Sounding Staff) ''A walking staff carried by Hitoshi in hand. In addition to being a walking stick and a basic bludgeon it incorperates two types of ninja weapons build into its length that can be used on either end. First is the air vents exitting out either end. Second is the sound amplifier. Either one can be used with the appropriate jutsu when Hitoshi channels chakra into the weapon. He is capable of loading projectiles in the air vents safely. Hitoshi is still looking for his Mentor Kenta's old sword (pictured above). Jutsu LevelsEdit N/A ToolsEdit Concealed Weights Hitoshi regularly employs the use of weights during everyday life. Usually they are well hidden among his body utilizing his clan's various Fuuinjutsu and space/time jutsu. In much the same way a fellow ninja can have a large object occupy a large space (sword inside torso, human inside a fist-sized gourd, etc) Hitoshi will store a multitude of weights inside various pockets and containers on and inside his body. The primary difference is he allows the weight of the stored items to be transfered to the item he carries. Hyourougan (Soldier Provision Pill): The soldier pill is a special medicine full of proteins and stimulants which allow a ninja to fight straight for three days and nights. The pill will temporarily increase their chakra reserves. File A file is normally hidden within the clothing of the ninja, if captured, the file can be withdrawn from its secret location to file and cut through metal. Hunter Disposal and Surgery Kit Hunter ninja will track down and kill any ninja who commit crimes and flee their village. After kiling the criminal, they will dispose of the body to prevent any of the village's secrets from falling into enemy hands. Mirror When the ninja wants to avoid putting themself directly in the possible line of attack, they can use the mirror to peak around corners to ensure the path is clear. Radio The short range radio is capable of keeping ninja in contact across several miles. The radio can accept multiple frequencies and is activated to talk by pushing a button on the neck attachment. Scrolls Scrolls remain one of the most important pieces of equipment in a ninja's arsenal. Because of their size, multiple scrolls can be carried into battle in the front pouches of a flak jacket or in a pouch. This will save space and not sacrifice a much needed piece of equipment which may be required later. The scroll allows the ninja to summon creatures, people and items to their aid. Wire Wire can be used in several situations. It can allow the ninja to create trip wire explosive traps, it can be used in rappeling, or as a method to tie down and restrict the movement of an opponent. Concealed Mouth Ember When going into battle, a ninja may store a small combustible ember in their mouth. The ember must be bitten to be activated. The ninja can then spit the ember at a combustible substance to help ignite it. Exploding Note The exploding note is a piece of parchment paper which has script on it that serves to faciltate its explosive properties. The ninja can attach the note to another object such as a kunai or log. When the note is set it begins a slow burn which results in a large explosion. Exploding Pouch A variation on the exploding note, these small pouches can be attached to a target and then explode a few seconds later. Exploding Smoke Grenade When the pin is pulled on this grenade, the result is a large explosion and the release of smoke. This allows the ninja to carry out their manuevers in secret. Makibishi This weapon is primarily used during escape, numerous makibishi are thrown on the ground and enemy soldiers will have a difficult time pursuing because the spiked metal can penetrate the sole of the shoe wear. Senbon (Needle) The senbon was first used by doctors in acupuncture, it was then adopted by ninja and Hunter-nins to hit points on the body to cause death, deaden limbs or cause their target to fall unconscious. Windmill Shuriken In its folded state, all four arms of the shuriken are folded together. When full unfolded the large shuriken can be thrown through the air causing great damage. ListEdit Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu - Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Rank: A Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) Type: Supplementary Chikatsu Saisei is an advanced medical Ninjutsu technique. The technique allows the medical ninja to use the hair of the one injured as a medium to reconstruct damaged body tissue. The extent of the damage will control how difficult and long the procedure is. The injured person will be placed in the center of a square marked with rites for the procedure. One medical ninja will sit at each corner to provide precise chakra control to help in the cell conversion process. Another medical ninja will sit at the lead to guide the process. Shousen Jutsu - Mystical Hand Technique Rank: A Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) Type: Supplementary Shousen Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by medical ninja. This technique allows the ninja to heal wounds by focusing their own chakra to their hands. If the ninja is highly skilled, they are able to heal more critical injuries. Highly skilled medical-Nins such as Tsunade can use their techniques to perform surgeries that otherwise would not be possible. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone Technique Rank: B Range: - Type: Supplementary Kage Bunshin is a Jounin level Ninjutsu technique. When Naruto stole the scroll of seals, he learned this technique as well. The normal Bunshin technique creates a copy of the ninja that lacks any substance. The Kage Bunshin distributes the ninja's chakra evenly among the clones and creates a real copy with form and substance. The clone itself can also utilize any jutsu the original ninja knows. When the clone finally disperses, any new knowledge it has gained is passed back to the original ninja and any additional clones. This makes Kage Bunshin an excellent training method if the ninja has the chakra capacity and stamina to maintain the Kage Bunshins for an extended period of time. This allows the ninja to essentially reduce the time it takes to train and learn with each clone added. This is especially true when used with Tajuu Kage Bunshin. Doku Kiri - Poison Mist Rank: B Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m) Type: Attack Ninpou: Doku Kiri is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by Shizune. This technique allows Shizune to expel poision gas from her body. This can serve as cover to escape and as an offensive technique against her opponent. Domu - Earth Spear Rank: B Range: - Type: Supplementary Doton • Domu is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by Akatsuki member Kakuzu. After forming the needed Snake handseal, Kakuzu will harden his body using the Earth Element. This provides greater defense against attack and will also strengthen his arm to increase his striking ability. Like other Doton based jutsu, it is weak against Raiton attacks. Chakra no Mesu - Chakra Scalpel Rank: Unknown Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) Type: Attack Chakra no Mesu is a special Ninjutsu technique used by medical ninjas. After forming the needed handseals, the ninja will focus chakra to their hands. When their charged hands reach the body of their target, they can extend the chakra internally into the targets body to cut and neatly slice their muscles and blood vessels without harming the surface skin. This technique can be used in battle, but because of its hectic nature, the fine precision required for an instant kill is not feasible. Damage can still be done to the vital organs, but the technique should be used carefully in battle. Kuchiyose • Raikou Kenka - Summoning • Lightning Blade Creation Rank: B Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) Type: Supplementary Kuchiyose • Raikou Kenka is a Ninjutsu summoning technique utilized by Uchiha Sasuke. Before going into battle, Sasuke placed two summoning marks on his wrists. From these wrists he could quickly summon multiple bladed weapons, including various forms of shuriken. Ranshinshou - Chaotic Mental Collision Rank: A Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) Type: Supplementary Ranshinshou is a Ninjutsu technique used by the Sannin Tsunade. Changing the chakra in her hand into an electricity, Tsunade can create an electric field to disrupt her targets nervous system. Because the brain and body communicate using electrical impulses, Tsunade can use the field to disrupt her targets ability to move. What results is commands to move one body part being relayed to another, making it near impossible for them to move unless they have high skill and understanding of the body. Saikan Chuushutsu no Jutsu - Fine Affliction Extraction Rank: B Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) Type: Supplementary Saikan Chuushutsu no Jutsu is a skill used by medical ninja to remove harmful poisons from a patient's body. The ninja will infuse their chakra into liquid, which they will insert into the patient. They will then use the liquid as a medium to draw out the poison from the cells. This mix can then be removed from the body. Depending on the deadliness of the poison, further treatment with an antidote or medicine may be required. Shikon no Jutsu - Dead Soul Technique Rank: B Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m) Type: Supplementary Shikon no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique that uses a dead body to create the illusion of another living person. The ninja can either animate a normal dead person, or alter the appearance of the dead person to resemble another. To do the second version, the ninja first changes the appearance of the dead body to resemble the person to be portrayed. Then using this jutsu they make the heart beat again, allowing them to control the actions of the dead body. Chakra Kyuuin Jutsu - Chakra Absorption Technique Rank: Unknown Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) Type: Attack Chakra Kyuuin Jutsu is a special Ninjutsu techinque used by the Leaf ninja Yoroi. After activitating the technique, Yoroi's hand will glow with chakra. When he touches his palm on his opponents body, he can withdraw the physical and spiritual energy out of them. By reducing their chakra, it greatly increases his advantage over his opponent. Shikomi Shindan - Prepared Needle Projectile Rank: C Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m) Type: Attack Shikomi Shindan is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by the medical ninja Shizune. By pulling on the string in back the needles will be launched at her foe. The needles are dipped in poison to add to their lethality. Hitoshi stores his in numerous places to include his staff. Kyoumeisen - Vibrating Sound Drill Rank: C Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) Type: Attack Kyoumeisen is a Ninjutsu which uses sound waves created by Dosu's sound wave amplifier to disrupt a persons inner ear. After the amplifier releases sound waves, Dosu can use his chakra to move the waves directly into the inner ear of his opponent. By disrupting the inner ear in this manner, the target loses their sense of balance and will likely vomit. If the opponent has their ears plugged, Dosu can direct the sound through their body. Because the body is 70% water, it conducts the sound just as well. This allows the sound waves to still reach the inner ear. Zankyokukuuha - Extreme Decapitating Air Waves Rank: C Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m) Type: Attack Zankyokukuuha is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by the Sound ninja Zaku Abumi. This technique is a variation of the Zankuuhaa. Like the Zankuuha, Zaku creates a large gust of air pressure from the vents in his arms. This technique is the ultimate version of the lesser technique, it creates a massive gust of wind capable of totally wiping out his target and the surrounding area. Zankuuha - Decapitating Air Waves Rank: D Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+) Type: Attack, Defense Zankuuha is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by the Sound ninja Zaku Abumi. Using the air vents installed in his arms, Zaku can control supersonic waves and air pressure. The Zankuuha creates a massive gust of wind which he can blast at an opponent. The gust is so strong it can even break rock. Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu - Double Suicide Decapitation Technique Rank: D Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) Type: Supplementary Doton • Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will travel through the ground to appear below their target. They will then surprise their target by then pulling them into the ground. Once in the ground their target is thus immobilized. Fukumi Hari - Hidden Needles Rank: Unknown Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) Type: Attack Fukumi Hari is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by Shizune. Shizune is able to call forth needles into her mouth and then spit them at her opponent with great accuracy. Rakanken Ryuu - Achiever of Nirvana Fist Style Rank: C The Sound ninja Jiroubou has several Taijutsu attacks in his aresenal. These include HouShou (Demolishing Palm), a palm strike to the chest which is capable of knocking an opponent back approximately 30-40 feet. TokKen (Shoulder Thrust), a charging strike with his shoulder. ShouShitsu (Rising Knee) a hard uppercutting knee strike. ShouGekiShou (Rising Palm Attack), a hard thrusting palm attack that can send his opponent flying. AtsuShou (Pressure Palm), a powerful driving palm thrust. And finally GanGeki (Boulder Attack), another powerful fist strike. Gogyou Fuuin - Five Elements Seal Rank: A Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) Type: Supplementary Note: These are the five elements in Chinese philosophy Gogyou Fuuin is a Fuuinjutsu technique used by the Sannin Orochimaru. Orochimaru forms an elemental seal on each of his fingers, one for each of the following five "elements": water, metal, earth, fire and wood. He used this odd numbered seal to disrupt the affects of the even numbered Shishou Fuuin placed on Naruto's stomach by the Fourth Hokage. The Gogyou Fuuin would disrupt the Shishou Fuuin's ability to let the Kyuubi's chakra blend into Naruto's chakra. Gogyou Kaiin - Five Elements Unseal Rank: A Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) Type: Supplementary Note: These are the five elements in Chinese philosophy Gogyou Kaiin is a Fuuinjutsu technique used by the Leaf Sannin Jiraiya. Jiraiya forms an elemental unseal on each of his fingers, one for each of the follwoing five "elements": water, metal, earth, fire and wood. He then applies his hand with force to the Gogyou Fuuin to remove it. Hakke no Fuuin Shiki - Eight Divination Signs Seal Style Rank: - Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) Type: Supplementary Hakke no Fuuin Shiki was a Fuuinjutsu technique used by the Fourth Hokage. The Hakke no Fuuin Shiki was used in conjunction with the Shiki Fuujin technique to seal the Kyuubi demon within the stomach of Naruto. The Hakke no Fuuin Shiki allows the two Shishou Fuuin to leak the Kyuubi chakra back into Naruto's own chakra. Note: This has been altered slightly to also transfer and bind human souls in the exact same way. Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Technique Rank: C Range: - Type: Attack, Defense, Supplementary A powerful jutsu, Ninpo Kuchiyose allows a ninja to summon animals and objects to fight on their behalf. The ninja normally signs a blood contract with the animal species, which allows them to summon different size and skill levels of creature. Please see the Summonings page for a full listing of summons and more detailed information. Signing this contract also allows the animal to reverse summon the human ninja to their location. Shikoku Fuuin - Finger Engraving Seal Rank: C Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) Type: Supplementary Shikoku Fuuin is a Fuuinjutsu technique used by the Leaf Sannin Jiraiya. By forming the needed sealing chakra on his finger, Jiraiya can engrave a message into an object. Fuubaku Houjin - Exploding Seal Method Formation Rank: - Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) Type: Attack, Supplementary Fuubaku Houjin is a Ninjutsu technique used by Iruka. Arranging the seals in a square formation, Iruka will draw his target within the array. He can then form handseals to activate the tags and prep them for explosion. Henge no Jutsu - Transformation Technique Rank: E Range: - Type: Supplementary Henge no Jutsu is a ninjutsu technique which every ninja learns at the Ninja Academy. Henge allows the ninja to transform themselves into any person or object. This allows the ninja to move with stealth or to trick their opponents. Bunshin no Jutsu - Clone Technique Character Use: General Skill Rank: E Range: - Type: Supplementary Bunshin no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique which every ninja learns at the Ninja Academy. The Bunshin technique creates a copy of the ninja without substance. The copy resembles the ninja in every way. This clone can function as a distraction or as means to confuse one's opponent. As soon the Bunshin gets attacked or comes into contact with an opponent, it will disp Suimen Hokou no Waza - Act of Water Surface Walking Rank: - A variation on the Kinobori no Waza (Act of Tree Climbing), the art of water surface walking allows a ninja to walk on water as if it was a solid surface. Focusing an even amount of chakra out of the soles of their feet, they can balance themselves on the very surface of the water. Kinobori no Waza - Act of Tree Climbing Rank: - Kinobori no Waza, the art of tree climbing serves a dual purpose. Taking part in Kinobori Shugyou (Tree Climbing Training) helps a ninja learn how to focus their chakra. It also teaches the ninja how to run up trees and walk on vertical walls. The training helps the ninja learn how to focus just the right amount of chakra to a particular part of their body. The amount needed to climb is small but it must be precise. The feet are regarded as the hardest location to master chakra focusing. So by gaining the art of this skill, the ninja will have any jutsu available (theoretically) because they will be able to focus their chakra as needed. Bikou Ninjutsu - Shadowing Stealth Technique Rank: - Range: - Type: Supplementary Bikou Ninjutsu is the technique ninjas use to follow their targets covertly. The manner in which the ninja shadows their target can differ, from the basic hiding under a nearby object, to using a jutsu to turn oneself invisible. Kakuremino no Jutsu - Magic Cloak of Invisibility Technique Rank: E Range: - Type: Supplementary Kakuremino no Jutsu is a very basic Ninjutsu technique. The ninja uses a camouflage cloth to cloak themselves in the background. Kai – Release Rank: Unknown Range: - Type: Supplementary Kai is a Ninjutsu technique which allows the ninja to avoid the effects of a Genjutsu illusion. After forming the needed handseals, the Genjutsu technique will not affect the ninja. The ninja can also use the technique on another individual who was unable to avoid the attack. After forming the needed hand seals, the ninja touches the one affected to end the affect of the spell. Kawarimi no Jutsu - Change of Body Stance Technique Rank: E Range: - Type: Supplementary Kawarimi no Jutsu is a basic Ninjutsu technique. When in danger the ninja will quickly substitute themself with another nearby object. This can be a block of wood or even another person. This allows the ninja to quickly flee and hide while the original object takes the brunt of their opponents attack. Korabo Ninjutsu - Collabortative Ninjutsu Rank: - Korabo Ninjutsu is the act of combining two separate Ninjutsu attacks into one powerful attack. This skill is only possible if the two ninja are perfectly in sync. This can take the form of two separate Ninjutsu attacks being unleashed simultaneously which then combine to form one stronger jutsu, or when one ninja places their hands on the body of another and transfers their Elemental chakra. If done with perfect timing, the power of the jutsu will increase. This is especially effective in complimentary Elemental chakra styles like Water and Wind. Training is possible for unskilled Korabo Ninjutsu users. The trainee will need to perfect their synchronization by undergoing special rhythm training with their partner. By carrying out the same movements, the trainee can learn to use their body at the same time. The objective being that both ninja will connect their heart and souls so that both jutsu are carried out at the same time. Note: This is just an example of the method utilized by Hitoshi and Kenta to align their chakra perfectly. Bodi wa jiindesu -- The body is the Temple Rank: A Range: Close (0~5m) Type: Supplementary A dangerous Fuuinjutsu in the wrong hands. Bodi wa Jiindesu is considered by some to be a kinjutsu--forbidden techniques-- due to the potentially dark nature after its use. With nothing but a small touch the user plants an invisible seal on the body of a person. It's unseen and virtually undetectable. It has only a single purpose that activates automatically upon the recipient's death; hold the soul in the body. With the seal in place the recipient's soul remains locked. It can not leave the body, it can't go to the afterlife, and it can't be forcefully taken unless the seal is either broken or directly over powered. The primary purpose of the jutsu is for intelligence gathering from the captured soul and potentially torture. The second purpose of the jutsu is it's usage on the clan members themselves. Virtually every clan member has it in place to ensure their soul can be collected and saved. In the event that the clan member decides to bypass their duty to the rest of the clan they can break the seal and be forever shunned. On those that retain the seal it also acts as a buffer that automatically captures and seals any additional souls being introduced to the Ichikawa's body willingly or not. The seal is much the same used on the resident soul the Ichikawa plays host to and works very similarly to the seals keeping Bijuu in place within Jinchuuriki. That said, it's nearly impossible for any human to ever break free from once inside given the potency that allows the seal to keep things several times stronger in place. Kamikaze No Mai - Dance of the wind spirit Rank: S Range: Close (0~5m) Type: Attack, Defense, Supplementary Kamikaze no Mai is a jutsu developed by wandering Ichikawa Hitoshi utilizing Fuuton (Wind Release). It envelops its user in an aura of wind chakra that initially surrounds the entire body. The user is then able to focus the chakra to different points along the body. Its effects in an offensive manner resemble that of the elemental taijutsu 'hien'. In much the same way it can be used defensively as a cutting mechanism as the swirling chakra can inflict dangerous cuts across even stone that draws too close. In addition to this the technique allows the user to alter the flow of air within their aura. At its maximum level it is capable of causing negative pressure in the direction of desired travel and thrust on the opposite side of the body to further increase movement speed. Additionally it's capable of generating enough thrust to allow short bursts of movement mid-air. Meikaku ni suru shunkan -- Moment of Clarity Rank: S Range: -- Type: Supplementary Moment of clarity is a jutsu pioneered by Hitoshi with the direct help of Kenta. It first utilizes the collection of tattoos and gold implants or piercings all over his body. These were purposely placed surgically by a kage bunshin by Hitoshi himself and with the input of Kenta's extensive medical knowedge on virtually all of the body's meridian points that are likewise used in acupuncture. This is for a variety of compound reasons. First, their presence alone is enough to prompt an increase in metabolic rate, recovery, chakra flow, and physical performance. Comparitively this baseline upgrade is negligible and is primarily used simply to promote better health. When a tattoo or implant is activated via electric charge from Ranshinshou utilized by Kenta it prompts a response in the body. This can vary from a strength and speed boost in a single limb for a brief second, additional chakra pouring out faster (at the expense of endurance), all the way up to the activation of several points that put the body through a similar experience to the Eight heavenly gates. Theoretically this jutsu could emulate all 8 gates. Given the jutsu requires Kenta's direct support however he is unwilling to normally push Hitoshi past the 6th in comparable performance to test it. Senaka ni kizu o tsuke -- Scratch your Back Rank: S Range: -- Type: Supplementary Scratch your Back is a collaborative technique between Hitoshi and kenta. Specifically it allows joint control of Hitoshi's body as well as the ability to apply their jutsu back and forth with each other. For example, while fighting Kenta will be monitoring Hitoshi's body and capable of of applying kai upon detecting a genjutsu, healing him via shousen if he detects an injury, or fine affliction extraction in the event that poison is detect in the system. While Hitoshi is capable of doing these things himself it frees him up during battle to focus entirely on the fight while kenta worries about the support. Likewise, in the even of any sort of spiritual battle or attempts to remove kenta Hitoshi is likewise capable of lending his assistance. This jutsu is also required for Moment of Clarity. Fukai poketto -- Deep Pockets Rank: -- Range: -- Typle: Supplementary Deep Pockets is a very basic space-time jutsu used primarily for storage. Primarily it allows a person or object to occupy a space normally smaller than what they'd be capable of such as aa ninja fitting inside an animal several times smaller or inside a gourd. Likewise fitting an object such as a weapon inside without ill-effect. Additionally Hitoshi made one additional modification to the jutsu that allows the volume of an item to be reduced without reducing its mass as he needs. That said he is capable of storing weights and other heavy items and intentionlly allow the weight to bear down on his body while the object takes just a fraction of its original space. With just a few handseals he is capable of turning this feature on and off at will. Allies/EnemiesEdit N/A Background InformationEdit Hitoshi's life started far away from the Ichikawa estate. He was born among the caravan that housed the non-combatants of a ninja's raiding party. His mother a captured individual from an earlier raid with Hitoshi the forced progeny of rape. As was customary as well his mother in secret had bestowed upon Hitoshi her greatest gifts; the legacy of their clan. The seals were scribed across his body as a permanant reminder in black ink. Surgical precision even reaching to internal organs and bones. In this great act she even bestowed upon him the soul that had been tied to her since birth (detailed above). Just days later a planned raid had failed. More than that their prey had chosen to counter attack without mercy. Fireballs ignited the night sky and lightning bolts cut through air with a crack. Men, woman, and children were mowed down without any sense of precision. Instead the entire caravan had been torn down to rubble. What few survivors remained had been found the next day by a pair of traveling monks. A couple makeshift litters and several miles later the adults had all found themselves in the nearest village along that road. The duo however couldn't bear to leave the only surviving child behind and continued home to the temple. As was customary for orphans taken in he had taken to the standard strenuous work schedule. As soon as he was capable of walking he was work. Not long after he was training. More importantly were the philosophical teachings and moral complexities of being a monk. Contrary to these beliefs and teachings was a silent whisper nagging at the back of his skull. Incoherent words at first he couldn't understand followed by full sentences. Taunts and jabs at his person that were almost playful yet demeaning; in much the same way you'd make fun of a war buddy. Nothing that he could at all understand. It was around the age of 4 that he had found himself in a dream amidst an expansive swampland in all directions. A place he had never seen before nor imagined. Before him a man he had never once met in his life. Smirk was spread across his inked face with hands wrapped around a lengthy handle to an equally large cleaving blade. The real training was about to begin. The double life between his conscious and subsconscious mind was an easy one to lead. His mind could wander during kata, during meditation, even during chores. Nearly every waking second of every day he could spend in two places at once. His body learned the taijutsu while his mind learned of chakra sculpting. During the day his body took the beating whereas at night his mind in the arena against his mentor. By the age of 10 the distractions were apparent. Not so much with his mind wandering but in his shaken beleifs. Hitoshi knew and understood the teachings of the monks but couldn't bring himself to commit to them. He had a life outside and knew of a family beyond the walls of the temple. Thus, he ventured out into the world. His sojurn to the grounds of his family home was short lived. He was of course immediately accepted upon his arrival. The realization of his heritage apparent by the markings of the clan. His story told and he was offered a brief respite from the world and a warm place to sleep. This would not last of course. Hitoshi grew restless. As much as he had found a home here he could not remain stationary for too long. He had to see the world. He sought knowledge, sights, experiences, and to explore the humanity of the world. He was more than welcome to do so and given a free pass to come and go as he pleased. From there he travelled to every monastary, refuge, clinic, and hospital he could find. Snake-oil selling medicine men and seers alike were visited for twelve years. Research labs and hidden bases once found were his treasure caache's. The world was his home.